The True Disgrace of a Malfoy
by KaJhLs
Summary: Summary: What would happen if Harry was suddenly to lose his memory and becomes fixated on Draco? Can Draco forgive him? Can they become friends…or more? Takes place after HBP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters are J.K.Rowlings and the story is mine.

Summary: What would happen if Harry was suddenly to lose his memory and becomes fixated on Draco? Can Draco forgive him? Can they become friends…or more? Slash – don't like don't read

**The True Disgrace of a Malfoy **

**Prologue **

My father loves to discipline me. Of course, he pretends he doesn't – pretends that every punishment is for my own good so "you grow up and become a _true_ Malfoy." When he starved me for a week when I was five for getting some dirt on my trousers, it was for my own sake. When he beat me within an inch of my life when I was seven for not greeting the Minister politely enough, it was for my own sake. When he raped me when I was nine for asking about Potter, or "not knowing my goddamn place", it was for my own sake.

Hogwarts represented my salvation and the Boy-who-lived was my hero, after all he had escaped _his_ parents before he was even two. They both disappointed me. Hogwarts was nothing but an anti-Slytherin extension of my painful childhood and Potter? He was nothing but a little lost boy dumped with a fate too big for him to handle.

I remember the first time I saw Potter. Too thin. Too sad. Too old for his little body. I recognized myself in his vibrant green eyes. I didn't know who he was and I didn't know how to reach out to him and let him know I felt the same way. How do you greet a brother for the first time? So I pulled my best Malfoy act hoping that he would be able to read beneath the arrogant and cold surface. Hoping that he would understand that I needed someone, someone like _him_. He clearly did not like my act and I respected him for that. I was determined to make the green eyed lost one mine, as a friend or as a lackey I didn't care for at the time I didn't know the difference.

When I found out that he was Potter – **the** Harry Potter I was furious and betrayed. How dare my prince be someone that looked even weaker than me? I offered him my hand on father's command but I was not at all surprised he returned it, in fact I was quite delighted.

From then on though it was like every less than perfect thing he did was personal. Every time he got a low mark, made a mean remark or messed up it was like he slipped one more notch in my regard. I mean, yes, he did do good in quidditage but so what? So did everybody on the national teams – it was nothing special!

And he didn't save me. Father came for me that first night at Hogwarts. He was on the school board and easily slipped into my bedroom. He needed to "punish" me for not getting Potter's friendship so he raped me. He raped me with the bed hangings open so that all my pears could see what a failure I was. My roommates never said anything, they were Slytherins after all, but we never had the easy friendship of the other dorm mates in the other houses.

And after that it was like every punishment was because of Potter. "Potter scored better than you in DADA?" Rape. "Potter won, _again_?" Rape. "Potter has a girlfriend and you don't?" Rape – even though he told me that I could only date girls he picked out, not to mention it wasn't his girlfriend but his date to the Yule ball and I had one of those. Father never listened.

Then Potter put father in Azkaban and a whole new Hell was thrust upon me. Father traded me to Voldermort for mother's safety. I was Voldermort's toy, his pet, his sex slave, so my mother could live in her cold manor surrounded by her hard jewels and dead furs.

Like my father Voldermort was an exhibitionist. He loved the fact that a _Malfoy_, a full blood, respected heir belonged to him. He would make me kneel at his feet during Deatheater meetings, wearing nothing but a collar enabled _Tommy_. Oh yes, his little irony that I would wear a collar with his muggle name on it. Not that any of the others realized what it meant. They didn't have to lie, trapped in that _thing's_ disgusting arms, listening to his poisonous secrets late into the night.

Than father escaped from jail and broke into Voldermort's stronghold. He grabbed Vodermort's most important papers and ran as fast as he could for the Ministry. He left me. He left me in the house of the man who was now _my _worst enemy. The three days before Potter killed him, on father's information naturally, were the worst days of my life.

Then there were six months of clean up as father's name was cleared. He brought me home with him and I learnt the truth. Father might have escaped but he was insane. He didn't care that mother was in the house. He fucked me on the kitchen table. On the rug. On the cough. On the floor. In the dungeons. He called me Draco. Narcissa. Tom. He couldn't keep his hands off me yet he got the most pleasure from torturing – making me bleed, denying me food, water, the toilet. He turned me into an animal.

Then the year was done and he was a war hero a long with the Golden Trio. I was barely more than skin and bones so he sent me off to the newly opened Hogwarts. I never thought he would let me go, I thought I would die in his suffocating grasp.

But I should have known better. I should have known that he would want to return to the thick of things; his job at the minister, new mansion, new trophy wife, etc. And I did not fit into that life so he got rid of me (though sometimes he would still visit me to make sure I was being "good.") Why would he care that I was at breaking point? He knew that I would not tell anybody about his abuse, even at this point I was too proud for that.

Hogwarts was the same yet different. There was almost no Slytherins – except for the first years. Many of the Hufflepuffs had been killed too. But the Golden Trio was there – shining with triumph at the defeat of the Dark Lord.

The Mudblood had finally got what she longed for, even if she never said it and nobody else seemed to realize her dearest wish, she was popular and accepted by the whole wizarding community despite her blood. Most of the boys were in love with her and all the girls wanted to be her best friend. She of course was as kind and sickingly sweet as ever, even to me. She tried to extend the "olive branch" to me. She soon came unnerved by my glazed eyes and silence and left me alone.

The Weasle has changed for the worst. Except when he is with Granger, grinning as he gently feels the lump of their unborn child, he is cold and hard and angry. He carries the anger with him like a torch, fending off everybody except his two counterparts. He beat me up the first day at Hogwarts, he probably would have killed me if the Mudblood hadn't pulled him off. I wanted him to kill me and I still hold out hope. When the Mudblood isn't around he mocks me more cruelly than even Voldermort used to.

Potter too has changed. He is more confidant and swaggering. He practically has to beat his way through the crows that surround him at all times. He is taking to being a hero remarkably well, considering how he used to hate the fame. Now he is always bunking class to go and have his picture taken with his girlfriend at some fancy party or convention or something. Yet, like the Weasel he has also becoming crueler, pushing me hard against walls or doors when he can. Tripping me in class, muttering about me under his breath. I don't care though. I have had enough of him in my life.

The teachers, especially McGongall, watch me warily but they are too busy and too scared to talk to me. Ask me what's wrong. Maybe if just one person would ask me I could spill it all and then I could die…

**a/n: I hope everybody enjoyed it! It probably will become somewhat fluffier and definetly a lot of slash in the next few chapters! PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One**

Harry smiled down at Ginny as she let out a little purr and snuggled against him. It was at times like this that he was reminded why he was with her. With a small snicker he remembered how surprised he had been when she talked to him again let alone went out with him again. He remembered how, despite a small foreboding that his feelings for her weren't quite as strong as they had once been, he had vowed to be the best boyfriends ever. He planned to buy her little gifts every day and treat her like a goddess.

He had done so for several weeks until that girl, Mandy or something, had snuck into his room while Ginny was staying in Hermione's for a little girl talk. After that little night of passion Harry had realized how foolish it was to stay quite so loyal. So while he still treated Ginny as well as she expected there were also times when he was on "business trips" that he found a little discreet pleasure in other places.

"Morning baby." Ginny whispered, sitting up and stretching. Taking a cigarette from the pack on the bedside table, Harry watched her get up and, completely naked, walk to the bathroom.

By the time she had come back and snuggled against him again and then that had turned into a little _more_ than snuggling, they had missed breakfast. They decided to skip breakfast to spend some time together.

"So remind me again why we have to go to _Malfoy's _for a party?" Ginny groaned.

"Gin, how many times do I have to tell you?" Harry asked, wondering why he was so annoyed even though he knew Ginny was joking around. "The minister asked me as a special favor. She thinks Malfoy has turned evil again and even if he hasn't she wants me to cultivate a friendship with him."

"Is Draco going to be there?" Harry looked up in surprise – not by the bored tone in his girlfriend's voice that everybody now used when refereeing to the Malfoy heir, except Ron, - he hadn't thought of the pale, ghost-like boy in ages. Even when he was tormenting the student, which was hardly any fun but allowed him to relax, he wasn't really thinking of him but of what he used to be.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Harry snapped. Nobody ever reprimanded him for his nastiness towards Malfoy, not even Hermione, but he couldn't help the small feeling of guilt when he thought of his behavior.

"Don't get so defensive!" Ginny snapped back and when Harry sent her an apologetic grin she continued in a softer voice. "Hermione says you're the only one he communicates with."

"Hermione said that?" Harry asked, pulling on some boxers and slipping out of bed to go stand by one of large picture windows out looking the quidditage match. He wondered who had given up this room for him, the boy hero.

"Yeah." Ginny said, already losing interest in the subject as she pulled on her school outfit. Harry didn't have any time to contemplate this statement, he hadn't noticed Malfoy talking to him anymore than anybody else, because his girlfriend had bounded into his arms.

As Harry allowed his girlfriend to sneak her tongue into his mouth, he tried to push away images of Malfoy. What kind of guy thought about their enemy when their beautiful, horny girlfriend was making out with them?

He would never admit it, but he was glad when Ginny abruptly pulled away, saying,

"Sorry Harry, I promised I would talk to Flitwick before class – I got to run." Blowing him a kiss, she dashed out the door.

Harry left some time later. None of his teachers cared if he was late and he was particularly looking forward to potions. For some reason his robes were also particularly bothering him, which was strange because usually Ginny or Hermione had to practically dress him to make sure he looked nice.

Thirty minutes after the first bell rang, Harry slid into his seat – ignoring Slughorn's bowing hello's and the whispers of the other students, except for Ron and Hermione who just waved before going back to what they had been doing – snogging.

Almost unconsciously, Harry allowed his eyes to settle on Malfoy. The teenager was slumped in his seat, his eyes staring vacantly at his desk as he played with his limp, shoulder-length hair. He had gained a little wait since he had started Hogwarts, looking like a skeleton, but Harry still winced in remembered sympathy at the way Malfoy's bones seemed close to ripping through the thin layer of skin covering them.

Abruptly, Malfoy turned to catch Harry staring at him and raised one, still elegant, eyebrow. Flushing angrily at the way that Malfoy could still anger him with some a simple movement, Harry wondered if that was what Hermione had meant by 'communication.' It was true that when Ron was beating up or mocking him he was more like a way statue than boy, while there was always some kind of surprised, if not angry, look on his face when Harry attacked him.

"YES!" Ron pushed a fist into the air as they exited the room "FREE PERIOD:

Almost out of nowhere, Draco appeared, accidentally pushing against Hermione on his way by. In an instant he was pushed against the wall, pinned by one of Ron's huge hands against his neck.

"Watch yourself, Malfoy." Both Harry and Hermione were shocked by the savage tone of Ron's voice. Hermione recovered in an instant, pulling Ron away and screaming at him about what an idiotic, low down thing he had done as she towed him away.

Harry didn't move. He had been wrong about Draco having no expression. For a flicker of a second, while Ron had held him up, cutting off his breath, there had been a small, triumphant grin on his face as is all his wishes were about to come true.

"Excuse me." Malfoy's much disused voice was rusty but still aristocratic Harry noticed. He wondered if this was the first time he had heard the other boy speak since September.

"No." Harry smirked, annoyed with Malfoy with no reason beyond his existence, no matter how quiet he had become.

"Fuck you!" Malfoy muttered, and Harry noticed that there was fear in his voice though it did not seem to be directed at Harry. Before he could say anything, mocking or questioning, Malfoy pushed roughly past him, making Harry fall to his knees, and ran down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tweedle-Dee1: I love pathetic Draco too…and mean Harry ;)**

**StrawberryJubilee: sorry about the grammar – but here's the next chapter!**

**Kaimei Jaganshi: I am dedicating this chapter to you, as my first reviewer. THANK YOU!**

Part Two

Harry was strangely nervous that night as Ginny tied on her early valentine present, a beautiful green silk tie which was almost the exact same color of Harry's eyes. He wasn't sure if he was nervous because he would have to see Lucius again (after all the sight of him at the site of Cedric's death still haunted Harry) or because this was his first black tie even and he was confused by why Lucius would order they wear "muggle apparel and masks." Harry wondered if Lucius would dare to show up in his deatheater's mask.

It didn't help, Harry mused, that somehow Ginny managed to look a goddess in her simple, off the shoulder, green evening gown while he fell like a fool in his tux. Both Hermione and Ginny assured him that he was "good-looking" but when he looked in the mirror all he saw was a too-skinny, too-scared, four-eyed freak with bad hair.

"Are you ready to go, Harry?" Ron asked, joining them with a gentle arm around his fiancée. Harry lightly kissed Hermione on the cheek as he patted his not yet born godson.

"Ye-NO! Wait!" The other three turned to look at him as Harry blushed in realization that he had sounded like a plucked chicken on the last word. "Sorry. Hermione, Ron you go ahead. Ginny, stay for a moment?"

Looking confused, Ginny waved on her brother and Hermione as she looked at Harry impatiently. Ignoring the way, Ginny was tapping her silver mask against her side, Harry made sure that his friends were out of sight before he spoke.

"You know what you offered at the begin-beginning of the summer? Can I have it now?" Harry stammered, hoping that nobody would come by and notice that his face was the color of a tomato.

"My virginity? Too late." Ginny teased, looking confused but intrigued.

"NO!" Harry didn't understand why the simple word still made him feel so uncomfortable after his numerous conquests. "I meant that _makeover_." He whispered the last word, fearing that some reporter was waiting behind a bush just waiting to jump out and snap a picture of the Hero wanting something as girly as a make over.

"A makeover?" Ginny said, not bothering to lower her voice despite Harry's desperate hushing sounds. "You didn't want one when I took that course in cosmetology spells. Why now – is there someone I should be jealous of?" For some reason Draco popped into Harry's mind and he actually sighed with relief when Ginny started teasing him about Narcissa.

"Will you just get on with it!" Harry finally snapped, annoyed with the way Draco had been flocking his mind all day and at Ginny for talking too much.

"Fine, fine. No reason to snap." Ginny muttered as she lit up a cigarette and, puffing away, pointed her wand at Harry emitting a stream of Latin words that Harry had never heard.

"Oh. My. God." Ginny said, taking a step back, her eye widening as she took in her handy work. Panicking, Harry summoned a mirror, afraid that his girlfriend's handy work had ruined him beyond compare.

Looking back at him was a face that Harry barely recognized. His skin had lost the ruddy, tannish color it had gained from the many hours spent outside playing quidditage, instead it was a pale almost glowing white which made his eyes, no longer covered by glasses but instead surrounded by long dark lashes, look luminescent. His hair fell in silky waves to his shoulder.

"Damn. I am hot." Harry whispered, holding out a shaking hand to his reflection. His girlfriend was staring at him without blinking, fanning herself unconsciously. Harry smirked as he kissed her, catching her as she swooned.

"Come on, honey, we have to go to the party." He told her as she finally seemed to gather herself, throwing off the last of her woozyness with a little self conscious laugh.

The party was already going with loud noises, bright lights and the high sound of numerous people's laughter. However, all noises stopped as

"Harry James Potter and his escort!" was announced (causing Ginny to turn bright red in fury, however collecting herself before they had to descend the huge white marble stairs.

"Maybe I should have worn my mask." Harry whispered to his date as the reporters began shouting out questions about the change in his appearance.

"Never cover up your beauty, baby." Ginny whispered as the two posed for the cameras, smiling as large as their cheek muscles allowed them to.

"Enough. Enough." A voice like cold silver froze Harry's smile in place as Lucius parted the reporters like Moses parted the red sea. "Let my guests enjoy themselves."Lucius showed none of the ware that most Azkaban prisoners wore etched into each line and wrinkle on their face. Yet, once Harry looked past in elegant close and regal stance into his icy blue eyes, he saw the insanity staring back at him.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter, Miss Ginny." Lucius bowed, just low enough to make it insulting without being obvious. "Let me introduce you to my wife, Narcissa." Harry coldly bowed as he remained their fight in Madame Malkins a few years before. "Of course you know my son, Draco?" Lucius gently pushed his son forward. Draco's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were strangely glassy as he bounded forward to shake both Ginny and Harry's hands enthusiastically.

"Hey Harry! Hiya Ginny! I am glad you guys could come! Can I get a picture with you?" Neither Harry or Ginny remembered to smile as Draco flung his arms around their tense shoulders and the flash of a light bulb went off in their eyes.

Draco looked better than he had all year, neat and elegant with a dark violet mask covering the top part of his face. He carried himself with the same proud posture as his father, although Harry noted the way he cringed every time Lucius came to close to him. Harry also noticed that while Draco's smile seemed to be trying to light up the room, his eyes were still as blank and empty as they had been at Hogwarts.

"And this-" Lucius continued his introductions "is my new dog, Tommy Marvel Riddles." The man coldly patted the beautiful gray hound as he smirked at the fury brewing on Harry's face. However, when Ginny leant a gentle hand on her boyfriend's arm, glaring at their host, his face instantly shifted into a polite grin as he responded,

"What a beautiful dog, _Lucius_. Of course, gray hounds aren't known for their intelligence or power, but I guess you like them stupid, eh?"

Even Narcissa took a step back from the look of total hatred on her husband's face.

"Ah Harry!" The new Minister of Magic, Rosemerta once proud owner of the Three Broomsticks, used her sixth sense to break up what could have been a potentially dangerous fight. "Do you mind if I borrow Harry and Ginny, Lucius?"

"Go ahead, Minister." Lucius responded courteously, his smiling mask back in place though Harry could still see the fire in his eyes.

"HARRY! What were you thinking?" Rosemerta shrieked as soon as they were out of hearing. "You could have compromised our whole mission here. And Ginny, why didn't you-"

"Don't blame her! He named his fucking dog after Voldermort!" Harry yelled back.

"Harry?" Hermione interrupted before Rosemerta could continue. "When did you get here? What's wrong, Rosie?" The trio and Ginny were on good terms with the Minister after the hours they had spent in the Ministry cleaning up after Voldermort.

When Rosemerta had explained the situation, Hermione looked more worried than she had in days which of course urged Ron over. The Minister did not enjoy them all standing together, suspicious so she told them,

"There's nothing we can do about it now. We'll just have to split up. Hermione and Ron go and try to talk to as many ex-Slytherins as possible and see where they stand. Ginny, could you chat with the present Slytherins? And Harry, could you just watch Draco without making trouble or letting him no you are there?"

Grumbling, the teenagers separated to complete their different tasks as Rosemerta went to engage Lucius in conversation.

Harry watched Draco for half an hour. He noticed how the other boy seemed uncomfortable around his father's friends, not laughing at their jokes and staying several feet more than necessary. He didn't stay anywhere for long and when ever he saw his father, his back would straiten a little more and his smile would grow a little brighter though his eyes seemed to grow even more dead.

At the end of the half an hour he simply disappeared. Harry looked everywhere but he couldn't find a trace. Giving up in annoyance he slunk into the shadows where he could also avoid the numerous fans flocking to his sides. Lowering his simple, full face, red mask, Harry allowed his eyes to flutter close and his mind to wander off into daydreams as he forgot about Draco and the party around him.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! even if u hate it, or just say "good/ bad" that would be awsome. THANK YOU!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Dracori: I hate H/G as well and I will finish it as soon as possible though fluff might not come until later.

MidnightsRose: Thank you.

Part Four

"You are in big trouble, son!" The menacing whisper woke Harry some time later. Blearily, he looked around, propping up his mask so that he could see better. Only a few feet away stood Lucius and his son. Lucius had a hand on Draco's shoulder and from a distance it might have seemed a fatherly, even friendly gesture but Harry could see the way that Lucis' perfectly manicured nails dug deep gashes into his son's trembling skin.

"How dare you just leave!" Lucius continued. "How dare you be so unspeakably rude to my guests? And what are these reports of your "morose" demeanor at Hogwarts? Are you trying to shame me, son, by making people think I mistreat you?" Harry grinned as he watched his (now Voldermort was gone) least favorite person being lectured. However, at Draco's words the smile slipped off his face,

"No why would I want people to think you mistreat me? We Malfoy's have never cared about the truth before, why should we start now?" The venom in Draco's voice was surprising but even more so was the fear that his behind his brave words.

"You will NOT shame me, son!" Lucius hissed, shaking Draco a little as the boy snapped back,

"Are you going to teach me a lesson, _father_?" Bitter irony traced the word, "Are you going to rape me? Make me shiver in disgust below you? Oh wait. You have already done that…" Draco was cut off as Ginny appeared, out of breath to squeal,

"Oh, there you are Harry! I have so much to tell – Oh, hello Mr. Malfoy, Malfoy. I – I didn't see you."

Harry's eyes widened in fear, his mouth still open from the shock of what he had heard, as Draco approached him – growling as angrily as any beast. However, Harry could do nothing to protect himself as Draco leapt on him, beating him with his fists so hard that Harry soon lost consciousness and slid into darkness.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I am going to add a flashback as well. PLEASE REVIEW! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!**


	5. FLASHBACK

**WARNING: INCEST! SLASH! UNDERAGE RAPE! R!**

**Flashback**

_The True Disgrace of a Malfoy_

"Son, I told you to stop asking about that goddamn, fucking Potter."

"I am sorry, father, I forgot."

"No. It is my fault. It is time for you, my little Dragon, to learn your place. To learn to listen to me in all things. To learn to be submissive."

"Yes, father."

"Do you think that you need to be punished?"

"Yes father."

"Is it for your own good that I punish you? Do you know how much it hurts me to punish you, son, especially on your 9th birthday?"

"Yes father."

"Good boy. Now take off your pants."

"Wh- yes father."

"Lean against the wall and spread your legs. This is going to hurt but I don't want you to make a sound. This is what you deserve, son."

"Yes father. Why-why are you unzipping your pants, father?"

"Shut up, son. Oh yes. Oh so tight. YES! YES! Yesyesyesyesyesyes! OH! OH YES!" pant

Whimper "That hurt father."

"Malfoy's never whimper, Draco. You'll thank me for this one day."

End flashback


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally some h/d slash! Sorry it took so long! REVIEW! XX to all the ppl who reviewed on my last chapters. I love you all**

Anave Lipad: now

**Chapter Five**

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Somebody was screaming and, suddenly, the cloying darkness was gone from Harry's head and he could feel soft hands trying to stroke him but he recoiled from them as he felt blood running down his temple.

"Harry, Harry! Are you alright?" Who was that, Harry wondered. He couldn't remember anything – only darkness and the cry of a wounded soul. His own? It had felt almost like his own, so familiar, and yet somehow foreign. Harry didn't have time to ponder it because an annoyingly high pitched voice was shrieking,

"WHAT DID YOU DO MALFOY? Why isn't he looking at me?"

"Look in the mirror and you will see wh-" Somebody snarled back but was cut off by a voice that reminded Harry of a library, cozy and smart.

"What is going on here, Gin? I heard you screaming…"

"As did the rest of the ballroom!" Somebody snapped and Harry decided he didn't like the voice – it reminded him of an annoyingly whiny dog.

"Shut up Ron! Hermione, Malfoy did something to Harry! He started hitting him and suddenly Harry like fell and now he won't get up or look at me or anything!" The girl – Gin – said and Harry fought the urge to plug his ears from her grating sound.

"Harry?" Said the girl, Hermione? Harry could feel her gently propping him up and then his hands were being taken away from his eyes and he, blinking rapidly, looked up into the five faces staring down at him.

None of them looked familiar. The two girls – one a red head who would have been pretty perhaps if her cheekbones could be dug out from below the pounds of makeup she had on, and the other a bushy haired brunette who made Harry feel instantly comfortable – a man – whose yellowy eyes made Harry shiver in fear – and two boys – one a red headed, big nosed peasanty one and the other, an angel.

Taking in the gently falling platinum locks, the pale and silky skin and rosebud like mouth Harry carefully stood, wiping the blood off his hand and holding it out to the blonde.

"Hi. I think my name is Harry. What's yours?" He tuned out the loud squawking of the others – except for the man who merely sneered – and waited for an answer.

"What the fuck are you playing at, Potter?" The boy snapped and his voice was like his body, cold and beautiful.

"Answer the boy, Drake." The man commanded and Harry stiffened as he saw the ways the mans fingers dug into the beautiful one's skin.

"Tom Marvallo Riddle." The boy snapped and the others gasped, which made Harry raise his eyebrows in confusion.

"It's nice to meet you, Tom." Harry said, taking one of Tom's limp hands in his own.

"Are you retarded, Potter? I say the name of Voldermort and you say your pleased to meet me? As if we haven't known and hat-" Tom was cut off by a pinch from the man, who Harry decided had to be his father. Nobody said anything for a moment until Harry, wanting to continue the conversation, said eagerly,

"Is Voldermort a nickname?" Stangly, Tom said nothing – only glaring resentfully which, unfortunately, gave the girl a chance to talk as she hugged onto his arm.

"Oh, Harry. Why are you acting like this? Why are you talking to _him_." Hoping that Tom wouldn't think that Harry was somehow connected to the bitch in anyway, Harry said,

"I am sorry, miss, I have no idea who you are. Therefore, I would appreciate it if you LET GO OF ME and allowed me to finish my conversation!" _God _He thought in disgust as she started crying and the redheaded boy began cracking his knuckles, and then _who's God?_

"Who am I?" Harry asked, speaking only to his angel.

"How should I know?" Tom snapped, only to be reprimanded again by his father.

"Why do you hate me?" Harry asked, wondering why the word _hate_ summoned up images of a red-eyed, snake-like man.

"He doesn't hate yo-" Tom's father tried to cut in but was cut off

"Will you walk outside with me?" Harry begged, annoyed with the fact that anybody would try to butt into _this_.

"NO!" Tom snarled at the same time his father hissed,

"YES!" After a heated staring system, Tom lowered his head and, grabbing Harry's arm, began pulling him outside ignoring the reactions of the guests who all seemed frozen as they watched them. _It must be because Tom is so hot_. Harry decided, knowing it couldn't possibly be him the were all staring at.


End file.
